I Believe You
by Mnielsen
Summary: Stiles calls Lydia after talking to Scott about what happened with Donovan, when she hears how broken he sounds she rushes to get to him.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to the producers and writers and owners of this amazing show. I own nothing but the ideas I come up with and the time spent to write this :) Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Stiles calls Lydia after talking to Scott about what happened with Donovan**

I Believe You

Lydia rubbed her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. She was physically and emotionally drained. Then again so was everyone else. Things were getting worse for the pack and she had no idea how to help. She thought by helping Parrish it would reveal something on how to solve this mess but once they found the nemeton it only added to the confusion. Her eyes shifted to the sleeping deputy in the holding cell. She felt bad for him. He didn't even know what he was or what he was doing and he deserved to know. She knew how it felt to be kept in the dark and she wasn't going to allow that to happen to him. She was brought out of her thoughts by the loud buzzing of her phone. She knew exactly who was calling her and after ignoring his calls for the twelfth time she bitterly answered.

"Look Stiles, I already told you, Parrish deserves to know what's happ-"

"Lydia…" came a shaky reply. Lydia gasped at the broken voice on the other end.

"Stiles what's wrong?" all she got back was heavy breathing.

"Lydia I made a mistake… please… come get me…" Lydia's heart started racing. This sounded way too familiar to her. It reminded her of when she heard him calling for help when he was being possessed by the nogitsune. She looked over at Parrish again and knew that if she left something was bound to happen, but Stiles was her top priority. He always was.

"Stiles stay where you are I'm coming." She said nervously. She assumed he was at the animal clinic where everyone else was and when she pulled her car up to the building what she saw almost broke her heart. Stiles was sitting on the ground in the pouring rain with his head hanging down in what looked like defeat. Lydia ran out of the car and fell in front of him. She grabbed his face and felt him shaking beneath her hands.

"St-Stiles what are you doing out here? Are you crazy?" she rambled. He just looked at her with vacant eyes and she couldn't tell if it was the rain running down his face or his tears. Probably both. Realizing she was there Stiles started shaking even more and began gasping

"He doesn't believe me… he hates me… I'm a monster." Lydia felt her heart breaking at the self loathing coming from Stiles.

"Shhh Stiles come on, we gotta get you out of here." she said. She hoisted him up and she supported him back to her car. Lydia started the car and let the questions flood her head.

" _I'm a monster"_ what did that mean? Of course he wasn't a monster. This was Stiles. The person with the truest heart she had ever known. What was happening to him? After only a few minutes of driving she pulled into Stiles's driveway she ushered him inside the house and up to his room. He sat on his bed and stared at his whiteboard. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. Lydia's eyes widened and she sat down next to him and pulled his hands into her own.

"Stiles what happened?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, you won't believe me."

"What makes you think I won't believe you?"

"Because Scott didn't…" Lydia knew this was bad if Scott didn't believe his best friend.

"Well I'm not Scott" she stated. "And Stiles I will always believe you. Now please just tell me what happened. Whatever it is you and I can figure it out."

"Lydia I want to tell you… I just can't" he faltered

"Why not?" she was beginning to get annoyed

"Because I can't lose you too!" he almost shouted. He paused and calmed his breathing. "I lost Scott because of this… I can't lose you too." Lydia could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Stiles you'll never lose me" she told him honestly "Now please tell me. I want to help you." She smiled a little at him. Stiles looked at Lydia and saw her green orbs filled with care and worry for him. He only hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw her look at him that way.

"I killed Donovan.." Immediately the atmosphere changed and everything seemed darker. Lydia was not expecting to hear this. This was her Stiles. The goofy lanky boy whose only defense was sarcasm. He wasn't some cold blooded killer she knew there had to be something more to this. She looked at the boy sitting in front of her with tear stained cheeks and wet hair.

"Explain." was all she could come up with to say. Stiles nodded his head and told her.

"Lydia I didn't want to. That night at the school my jeep broke down and I was fixing it when he came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. Lydia knew he was lying about his shoulder the day they went to Eichen. She slapped his arm.

"You idiot. I knew something was wrong why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't know how to explain it… and I didn't really want to."

"Show me it. Now." she commanded. Stiles turned around and pulled his shirt off and showed her the wound on his shoulder. Lydia's eyes widened in fear when she saw how bad it looked.

"I..I don't know what this means. I mean he technically bit me" Stiles said. He pulled his shirt back on and turned to face Lydia.

"We'll figure it out" she said. "Continue." Stiles released a shaky breath and resumed.

"Lyds he threatened to kill me and my dad. He chased me into the library and him and I were both on the scaffolding. I didn't know what else to do so I pulled the piece that kept it together and the whole thing fell apart. I didn't plan on one of the poles going straight through him. I wasn't trying to kill him, I swear." At this point Stiles was beginning to grow frantic again. "A-and now Scott thinks I'm a murderer and doesn't trust me anymore." Lydia grabbed his face again and looked him in the eyes.

"Stiles look at me." She said softly. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "Stiles you and I both know you are not a monster." With that Stiles lost what little resolve he had left and Lydia grabbed him and held onto him as he cried. He cried for himself, for Donovan, for his friendship with Scott, for the emotional pain that everyone has been through, and for the girl rubbing his back whispering words of comfort to him. Little did he know the same girl was crying for him too. Fifteen minutes later he had shed his last tear. He pulled back from Lydia and gave her a shy smile. Lydia gave a breath of relief. It was nice to see a little bit of Her Stiles. How could Scott not understand it was self defense and Stiles had no choice?

"Wait a minute." she said "If you didn't tell Scott how did he find out?" Stiles's face immediately grew tense and he looked away from her.

"Stiles?" she asked. "Did somebody else know about this?" Stiles nodded his head and still refused to look at her. "Who was it?"

"Theo.."

"You told Theo? Before you told your best friend?" Lydia said confused

"No, he already knew. He said he saw me walk out of the library that night and put two and two together." Lydia accepted this and dropped the subject. She looked at the clock on the table and saw it was way past midnight. She looked at Stiles and could see some of the color returning to his face.

"Just promise me something." she said. "Next time something happens don't listen to Theo. Come straight to me. You and I always figure things out. Plus I don't trust Theo too much."

Stiles nodded in agreement and gave a yawn. "As far as Scott goes, just give him some time. He is having a hard time right now and he loves you more than anything. He's probably in a lot of shock and denial. You're brothers and sometimes brothers fight. Just give it time. He doesn't hate you. Scott doesn't hate anyone. Stiles smiled at her and grabbed her hand and yawned again. "Stiles when was the last time you slept well?" Stiles gave a fake laugh and shook his head.

"The truth?"

"No I want you to lie to me, yes the truth!"

"I haven't slept since that night you got hurt." Stiles's face flushed red and Lydia also felt her face heat up.

"Well I'm fine now, fully healed, and you mister need sleep." Lydia reached for her bag and pulled out an orange pill bottle. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Lydia Martin are you trying to drug me to get me to bed?"

"No, I'm trying to save you from becoming an insomniac, and relax it's just a sleeping pill you only need to take one." Lydia gave him a pill and he popped it into his mouth and swallowed. Lydia checked the clock again and it said 2:30am. She finally felt the exhaustion creeping up on her.

"It's getting late, I should get going." she admitted. "Everything is going to be okay, we're going to figure this out together like we always do. Get some sleep." Stiles nodded his head and Lydia grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. She almost didn't hear him say

"Please stay." She turned around and looked at him in astonishment.

"You want me to stay?" she asked.

"Only if you don't want to. I mean I totally get it. It's late you just wanna go home and-" He was cut off by Lydia pulling him in for a hug.

"You know if you don't wanna be alone you could have just said so." She said knowingly. Stiles chuckled and laid down on the bed and Lydia followed. He turned to face her and saw she already had her eyes closed. He couldn't stop his heart from fluttering at the realization that Lydia Martin was lying in bed with him.

"Stiles, you're staring is distracting my sleeping." Stiles jumped when she said this with her eyes still closed.

"Dammit, how do you do that? Do Banshees just have this extra sense?"

She laughed and turned towards him. She couldn't put into words how much she cared for this boy. It went way beyond being emotional tethers. When he had called her earlier that night she had completely forgotten about Parrish. She was terrified she was going to lose him again. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. She only wished she hadn't missed out on her chance to be with him. Always running after the wrong guys while the right one was always running to her.

"Lyds, your loud thinking is distracting my sleeping." Stiles said sleepily. She smiled and turned away from him. Tomorrow Lydia was going to knock some sense into Scott Mccall and get her pack back. Above all she was going to be by Stiles's side every step of the way.

 **Hope you enjoyed this, I love writing about these two3 Please read and review!**


End file.
